The Blonde Devil
by phantoms storm
Summary: After the war ended by his hands he decided to leave the Elemental Nations to fulfill a promise he made in the past. Rated M for safety reasons


**Heres a new story, yeah I know I have others out there that haven't been updated in a while, but had to get this out there as I had it planned out for a while and thought it was just that time to get it out there. I will be going back to my other stories now though so no worries LOL. **

**Well I don't own Naruto or even Highschool DxD**

**Chap 1**

It was drawing closer and closer to the battle that would finally put an end to the shinobi war that was all started when Tobi was trying to get his hands on all of the jinchuriki's and taking their bijuu.

So far everything that they have tried did not seem to work all the Kage's and even the resurrected Hokage's couldn't even do anything as all their attacks were falling on deaf's ears as Obito was just shrugging the attacks off like it was a fly that was bothering him.

What nobody knew was that Naruto had a plan but it dealt with his secret that nobody but him and his peerage as they were known as knew about. That secret was that he was considered devil.

At this current time all the major players of the war was gathered in the make shift command center since the old one was destroyed by none other than Obito who happened to become the jinchuriki for the 10 tailed beast known as the Juubi. The bad part about this was that there was a lot of lives lost, some lost family in front of them, but everybody lost a friend since the war did manage to bring the five great nations together under one banner to take out a common enemy.

Some of the lives lost were some very dear friends to Naruto as he managed to help them with something in the past that happened before the war even started. Those people were none other than Gaara's sister, Temari, she happened to get caught up in an ambush and the medics weren't able to get there in time to save her.

Needless to say that after he found out that the medics couldn't save his sister he left the camp and went on a rampage. The people of Suna that knew of Gaara's past would say that he was the same blood thristy monster that would terrorize the people of Suna, but the only difference this time around was the only things he was terrorizing was the Zetsu clone army.

Some of the other deaths were Hanabi who happened to die by getting caught by a stray attack of Obito's that happened to get thrown off course and she just happened to be caught in it. Samui, who Naruto was able to get her out of the jar of that the Gold and Silver brothers had with them died when she tried to help clear a path for the shinobi behind her but was seperated and surrounded and wasn't able to keep up with the clones as she was already running low on chakra.

"We need to figure out how to end this damn war before we lose more of our shinobi to this maniac!" A, the Raikage yelled out as he happened to break the table that they were sitting around.

"That I do not know, but we need to end this war soon as the number of casualities are steadily climbing." The oldest Kage there said. This person happened to be the Kage of Iwa known to have the dust release, Onoki.

While this was going there was one person who was just happening to be sitting there without a care in the world even though he knew what was going on with the war.

The only reason he was just sitting there was for the simple fact that he had two of the most beautiful girls in his tent waiting on his word to end this war as they had already had everything planned out. All he was waiting for was to see what the Kage's had planned since he really didn't expect to come back after the war ended since he had a promise to fulfill.

"I propose an all out attack to try and end this once and for all, we need to make our stand now before we lose more of our numbers." A said as he finally calmed down a bit and finally decided to take a seat.

The only reason that the meeting was as calm as it is was that Naruto was using one of his powers that he learned while he was away during the training trip he had with Jiraiya. This particular power was able to soothe even the most out of control devils, he just figured he try it out to see it worked on the shinobi as well.

When A proposed his final stand, Naruto knew that this was going to be his last night here for a while as he was going to finish off Obito now or as soon as the meeting ended.

"Even though it may be a suicide mission and it may very well end with us croaking we might as well go with it as I am not getting any younger." Onoki stated and to make his point across he started grabbing his back in pain once again.

"When would we take part in this final stand then?" Mei, the Mizukage decided to ask to find out how much time they had to prepare and let the rest of the army know.

"This will take part tomorrow that way we can at least try and catch them off guard and have the element of surprise on our side." A said to let everyone know that they were gonna try and end the war in the morning.

What everybody failed to notice was that the only person to stay silent for the entire meeting didn't let his opinion on the matter known as he planned to end the war for them this very night that way there won't be any more bloodshed for the allied forces.

After everybody left the meeting they went to there own tents for the night and rest up for the coming battle in the morning, the only one who wasn't preparing for the coming battle was Naruto, as he already had everything planned out for the final battle. All he could do was he one of his best friends again especially since its been a few years since he was able to see her.

All he had to do before he went to finish the war was write a few notes to let everyone know what was going on.

"Welcome back Naru-kun." Jeanne said as she noticed that Naruto was back from the meeting. She happened to be the loyal knight for his peerage that he started working on when he got to meet his best friend and the sister to his fiancee. The difference with her and the other knights that he knew was that she happened to use holy swords even though she was reincarnated as a devil. Even though it took a mutated knight piece to bring her back.

"Oh your back already Naruto-chan." Serafall said when she noticed that Naruto was back as well. Now the difference between her and Jeanne was that Serafall was the queen in the peerage and that she happened to hold the title of Leviathan before Naruto came and took that away from her, when that happened she decided that she wanted to marry Naruto and he agreed to it.

"Hai, I'm back Sera-chan, Jeanne-chan." With that said the aforementioned girls decided that it must be time to start the final fight now.

"Is it time to end this pathetic war now Naruto-chan." Serafal decided to ask actually being serious for a change.

"Hai, Sera-chan it is that time, but first I need to let Rias know that we will be coming after this war is over and I also need to let the people here know what happened." Naruto answered back as he was writing his notes.

The first note he left on the desk in plain view so that the allied forces would be able to see it. For the last note he summoned his toad and had it delieve it to Rias to let her know of his arrival there no later than the morning.

While the girls was getting ready for the coming battle he decided to bring back some of his friends here to aid him in his peerage.

The girls that he wanted to bring back were Hanabi, Samui, and Temari. He figured that those three helping him would be a welcome addition as not only were they good looking in his opinion but they also had the strength to back it up as well. Not only that but they were special to him.

He figured that Hanabi would be a excelent addition as a rook as she would be good for that especially with her fighting with the Gentle Fist style that all Hyuuga's knew. Samui and Temari would be used as the pawns for his peerage as they would be able to promote themselves to any other piece except the king and gain those abilities as well.

With that taken care of he started to go through the ritual after he placed the necessary pieces on their chests.

"Rise and live your lives for me." Naruto stated as the pieces that he had placed on their chests started to grow red and be absorbed by their repsective bodies.

While the ritual was going on there happened to be somone on the outside who happened to notice the red glow as he was none other than the Kage for Suna, Gaara.

When Gaara noticed the slight red glow he went straight to the tent of Naruto's to see what was going on.

When he got there was he in for a surprise as he saw his sister up and walking around again amongst the living.

"What is going on Naruto, why is my sister alive, when I know for a fact that she died?" Gaara asked keeping his cool as Naruto was letting his powers out that kept people around him calm and didn't let them get worked up over something.

"Gaara! What are you doing here!?" Naruto asked raising his voice a bit since he was surprised that his friend happened to walk in on him.

When Temari noticed that her brother was there she was happy to see him again as she wasn't able to see him when she died by the ambush of the clones from Zetsu.

"How are they alive I thought they all died?" Gaara asked keeping calm which was due to Naruto's powers and also that he had his sister back with him.

"Short story is that I am a devil and I am able to bring certain people back to help me." Naruto stated telling him the truth as well as hiding some of the more important parts.

"So then you brought them back as you thought they would be able to help you then?" Gaara asked not the least bit surprised since it was Naruto and he was the one who did what people in Suna would have thought was impossible in the past and that was save Gaara from himself.

"Yeah I thought they would be able to help me." Naruto stated. "Also this is to remain a secret between us as the others don't need to know about this yet." He continued.

"Your secret is safe with me." Gaara stated as he was happy that he got his sister back and that Naruto valued their friendship enough to trust him with this type of news.

"You might not like this but, I plan on taking out Obito tonight and after that me and everyone here will be leaving to fulfil a promise that I have made in the past." Naruto stated waiting for the hammer to fall as he just told Gaara that Temari would be going with him right after he got her back.

"I will allow it but she is required to come and visit as you are as well." Gaara stated as he trusted Naruto enough to keep his sister safe.

"That I can promise, and I never go back on my word." Naruto stated with his signature grin.

"Also you have to let me help you in this fight it as it is the only way I can repay you for bringing back my sister." Gaara demanded more than asked, as he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"There no way that I can get you stay out of this is there?" Naruto asked even though he happened to already know the answer.

"No there isn't any way that I am staying out of this fight, as this is my payment for all that you have done for me and my family." Gaara stated.

***With Rias***

Rias was currently still in the old school house where the Occult Rearch Club met, sitting at her desk with her best friend and queen to her peerage, Akeno Himejima. When suddenly there was a 'poof' and a small area was covered in smoke.

This was no surprise to either of them as there was only one person that they knew of that would do something like this and that person they haven't seen in a few years.

That person was none other than Naruto, and their suspicion was proven correct when out of the smoke was a toad there.

"Message from Naruto-sama." The toad stated to them, and with that dropped the note on the desk and left.

With that Rias picked up the note and started to read what was mentioned on the note.

"Hey Rias-chan, Akeno-chan since I know your there as well Akeno. Well I'm curretnly stuck in a war and will be ending it this day, and I will arriving there no later that the morning so can you get things set up for me and my peerage. –Naruto"

"Akeno, get things set up for Naruto." Rias told her queen, Akeno.

"Hai, bucho." Akeno replied as she left go get things set up for his arrival.

'No need to let Sona know that her sister will be here as well with Naruto tomorrow, it be a nice surprise.' Rias thought as Akeno was busy setting things up for Naruto's arrival.

***Naruto***

After everything was set up and arranged for Naruto's departure after the fight with Obito they set out to end the war.

Now the only ones who set out for the war was Naruto, Serafall his queen, and Jeanne his knight, and Gaara since he refused to stay back, and this might very well be his last chance to fight with his friend.

The others stayed back and were ready to leave on a moments notice.

"Alright, Obito get your ass out here and ready for the ass kicking you deserve!" Naruto yelled out where he sensed where Obito would be.

"Oh so you and your friends have come to submit yourselves to my plan of eternal peace." Obito called out as he appeared in front of them.

"Nah, me and my friends here are gonna kick your ass and end this damn war you started." Naruto answered back as he was preparing to enter sage mode to end this damn fight in a hurry.

While Naruto was busy preparing his sage mode Serafall was getting ready to freeze Obito solid, and Jeanne was gettting her holy swords ready to attack as well.

Gaara on the other hand saw how they all preparing for something and by the looks of it, it was going to be massive especially if he went by what he was sensing.

With that said Obito didn't bother wasting anymore time as he rushed forward to try and end it as he had his bijudama ready but before he could even get anywhere Serafall was there to stop him and his bijudama and froze him solid where he couldn't dispell the attack as it wasn't chakra natured.

When Jeanne saw that Obito was frozen solid she used her balance breaker Stake Victim Dragon and it hit Obito head on as he couldn't do anything to dodge as he was frozen solid.

Just to make sure that the fight was over for good Naruto entered his sage mode and ran ahead and had an Oodama Rasengan in his hands and ground it into Obito's head as he screamed out "Oodama Rasengan!"

With that the fight was over before it even started as Obito didn't have any information on the two females with Naruto, and he paid for it when he thought they weren't of any importance.

After the fight was over Gaara was just standing there on top of his sand cloud wondering just how strong Naruto's group was if they could kill off Obito and end the war in less than 5 minutes.

"Gaara, sorry to say but this is where I have to make my departue, but don't worry I will be back and if the others ask just point them in the direction of by tent and they will find a note there." Naruto said as he summoned his toad to transport him to his destination and would be to Kuoh Academy.

The rest of his peerage were gonna meet him there as they were going to go on ahead with Serafall bringing up a transport circle for the rest of his peerage and announce his arriaval to one of his friends there Rias.

"Alright then, Naruto be safe." Gaara said as he started to head back as he didn't want to be there when he left as he didn't know when he would be able to see his friend again.

With that taken care of Naruto decided to travel his favorite mode of transportation and that was toad travel as it allowed him to go places without being detected.

***Occult Reasearch Club***

Rias and her peerage was in the room waiting for Naruto's appearance since the note that she got the day befrore stated that he was going be showing up sometime today.

Rias learned one thing from her times with Naruto and that was you can always count on him making a flashy entrance even if it was later than what he wanted to do.

Currently all of Rias's peerage was there awaiting said appearance of Naruto but was starting to get a little tired of waiting, especially since Rias and Akeno was looking out for him since the morning.

After a few minutes of waiting they noticed a magic circle appear on the ground, wondering who would be coming to see them. They didn't think that it would be Naruto as he would have made a bigger splash than a magic circle to appear.

When the people that the magic circle was transporting came into view they noticed right away that it was some of members of Naruto's peerage mainly his queen and his knight the others they were not aware of who they were at the moment.

"Ah, Serafall its good to see you again." Rias stated as she noticed who was there.

"It's good to see you as well Rias-chan." Serafall answered back as lively as possible since she was genuinely happy to see them again.

"So where's Naruto?" Rias asked as she didn't see Naruto anywhere.

"Ah I may or may not know where he is at the moment, I may have forgotten." Serafall stated with a big grin on her face as she knew exactly where he was at the moment, but she wasn't going to tell as she was haivng fun teasing them at the moment.

Before they could go any further in the teasing a toad suddenly appeared in the room.

"Ah here he is now Rias-chan." Serafall stated as she noticed the toad as well.

"I kinda see that now." Rias stated as Serafall just told her the obvious.

While Rias and Akeno were not surprised by the appearance of the toad didn't mean the others were not phased by the sudden appearance of the toad, as they were all taking up stances to protect Rias if necessary.

Issei on the other hand was a bumbling mess as he was wondering what was going on as there was a toad in the middle of the room.

One of the first ones out of the toad was Evangeline as she was just thrown out of the toads mouth and ended up rolling across the floor until she hit the desk of Rias's. The next one out of the toads mouth was Youmu as she was thrown out of the toads mouth as well but landed in a more graceful manner.

When they managed to get up and dust themselves off they went and stood next to Serafall and the rest of the peerage.

After they were next to the rest of peerage the toads mouth opened wider and then Naruto walked out with his cape flowing as he had a light wind blow for him to make his appearance look grand.

"The great blonde devil has made his grand appearance to all you lucky people." Naruto stated as he walked out of the toad.

When he walked out the toad then poofed away to let all there that Naruto was here and was going to stay.

Everybody besides Rias, Akeno and his peerage his sweat dropped when they saw Naruto make his appearance known but one thing was for sure they couldn't deny the fact that he had a lot of power rolling off of him.

"Yo." Naruto said as he noticed that everybody was staring at him. "Sorry I'm late I got caught on the road of life."

Meanwhile back in the Elemental Nations, Kakashi had a moment of sudden pride.

With that exucuse everybody minus his peerage just face palmed at the lame excuse of being late.

"Its good to finally see you again Rias." Naruto stated. "You too Akeno, looking as lovely as ever."

"You as well Naruto-kun." Rias and Akeno staed at the same time.

"Well lets get down to business and introduce our peerages so we're not strangers." Naruto stated as he could sense the uneasiness in the air.

"Alright then I will go first." Rias stated. "First off is Akeno Himejima, my queen."

With that said Akeno waved her hand to the members of Naruto's peerage.

"There we have Koneko Toujou, my rook. Next to her we have Kiba Yuuto, my knight. Last one is Issei Hyoudou, my pawn." Rias continued as she introduced the rest of her peerage.

"Guess its my turn then?" Naruto threw out there.

"Well yeah as you're the only here with a peerage obviously." Issei stated not knowing what kind of mistake he just made.

With that said Jeanne had her sword drew and had it pointed at his neck for talking to her 'King' like that. Nobody else knew what just happened as everything just happened all of a sudden and it just appeared like she appeared out of nowhere.

"Alright Jeanne put your weapon away I'm sure he didn't mean it in that short of way, right Issei." Naruto stated with a sickly sweet smile on his face which had Issei do the only thing he could at the moment and that was nod his head in a hurry.

"Alright that aside, here I have Serafall, my queen and also the former Leviathan one of the 4 great devils." Naruto stated as everybody was shocked to hear that one of the former great devils was his queen.

"Next we have my rook who happened to come from the same world as me, Hanabi Hyuuga." With that said she just bowed her head to the assembled people.

"Then we have my knights Jeanne who you all just saw, and the one in green is Youmu." With that said Jeanne steeled her eyes at Issei who just decided to back up a bit more.

"Next is my bishop Evangeline A.K. McDowell." With that Eva just looked around to see who was who and nod at them.

"Lastly is my pawns the first two also came from the same place as me and they are Samui, and Temari." With that they just nodded their heads to them as well.

When Issei noticed that the Naruto's peerage was all females he was just blown back with jealousy and even admiration as he had his own harem.

When Naruto saw the look that Issei had on his face, he knew it was because of something perverted as he saw that look before on his late sensei. "Now I don't want you looking at my peerage with that perverted look you have on your face or have any perverted thoughts about them either, and trust me I will know if you do." Naruto stated with his sickly sweet smile directed as Issei, which had him backing all the way up against the wall trying to get out to sight from Naruto.

**Everything will be explained later so don't bother asking about how certain people are in his peerage.**

**Peerage as of right now:**

**Queen: Serafall**

**Rook: Hanabi (naruto)**

**Knight: Jeanne, Youmu (touhou)**

**Bishop: Evangeline (negima)**

**Pawn: Samui (naruto), Temari (naruto), **


End file.
